1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seats and, more particularly, this invention relates to seats which fold from an erect position for seating a person to a collapsed position for storage and transport.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
It is often desirable to have a chair, bench or the like, which folds from an erect configuration to a collapsed storage configuration. A commercially successful example of such a chair is the chair disclosed in the applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,345 of which the instant invention is an improvement.
With the chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,345 it is necessary to extend bars between the front and rear legs in order to positively maintain the chair in its erect configuration. These bars must be stored when the chair is collapsed and therefore, result in slight inconvenience.
The chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,345 utilizes a sling in order to provide a seat and back. In this patent, the sling is secured to the rungs of the chair by headed pins or screws which register with eyes in the fabric of the sling. Consequently, it is rather time consuming to detach the sling from the rungs.
With the chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,345 it is often desirable to provide additional padding in the sling to avoid discomfort caused by the front and top rungs. This padding requires that pockets be provided in the sling and results in additional manufacturing expense.